<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Landing Crew is in Trouble by Squirbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478684">The Landing Crew is in Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi'>Squirbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crew as Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, the angst is pretty minor but enough that i thought i should tag it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock have been married for a few years, keeping it a secret from everyone besides Starfleet, Bones, and Uhura in order to keep the crew safe. But when an emergency comes up, will they be able to keep it under wraps?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Landing Crew is in Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim opened the door to his quarters and flopped down on the bed. Spock, who was signing reports at the desk, set down his PADD and went to sit down next to his husband. “What is bothering you Jim?” Spock asked.</p>
<p>“Alpha shift is so boring without you,” Jim whined. “And that new yeoman keeps trying to flirt with me. What am I supposed to do? Tell her that I’m taken?”</p>
<p>They had gotten married and bonded two years ago in secret, only telling Starfleet, Bones, and Nyota. If word got out that they were married, it could be used against them by their enemies, which could put the entire Enterprise in danger.</p>
<p>Instead, they wore their rings on chains around their necks, kept interactions professional around others, and went into their own quarters each night before meeting in Jim’s room through their shared bathroom.</p>
<p>Spock sent Jim a wave of reassurance through their bond. “We finished examining the samples we gathered from Citeron XI today, so I am back on Alpha shift starting tomorrow, if that is any comfort to you,” said Spock. Jim smiled, “That does help, actually,” he said as he snuggled into Spock’s side.</p>
<p>“Good night, my love.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Jim.”</p>
<p>◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆</p>
<p>Finally, after two weeks of star mapping, the Enterprise was assigned a first contact mission. These were always a morale boost for the crew, especially when things have been slow.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the atmosphere of this planet wasn’t suitable for humans, meaning that the landing party was strictly made up of non-human crew members.</p>
<p>Jim, of course, wasn’t thrilled about missing out on the fun or letting his husband go down without him, but they needed two science officers to go down, and Zorvin and Spock were the only non-human crewmates in the science department who were available at the moment.</p>
<p>Everything was running smoothly, with the landing party reporting a peaceful civilization and sending back data on the planet's environment. That was, until the four-hour mark passed and no standard hourly check-in was made by the landing party. At first, no one was worried. But after ten minutes and still no communication from the surface, everyone started getting antsy.</p>
<p>‘This isn’t like Spock,’ thought Jim, nervously bouncing his leg. He had tried to reach Spock through the bond, but got no response.</p>
<p>Another five minutes passed, and then Jim felt something. Fear, from the other side of the bond. “Scotty, can you find their signal?”</p>
<p>“Sorry captain, I’ve got nothing. There seems to be some kinda storm down there, it’s too scrambled for me to get a solid enough reading”</p>
<p>“Keep trying, they’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>“No offense captain, but how would you know? I know it isn’t like Spock to be late to check in, but it’s possible that they are just caught in the storm.”</p>
<p>Jim paused, thinking about what Sulu had said. How was he supposed to explain that he knew the landing party was in trouble?</p>
<p>Luckily, he didn’t have to answer, because Nyota piped up, “I trust the captain’s intuition.” She gave Jim a weak smile, but the worry in her eyes was evident.</p>
<p>Then, Jim was hit by pain in his side, or, more accurately, a pain in Spock’s side. The side Spock’s heart was on. “Shit!” he let out before he could stop himself. “Scotty, any luck on the signals?”</p>
<p>“No captain, this blasted storm is too strong for me to get through.”</p>
<p>He felt the other end of the bond flicker, and he got a weak message, ‘I love you t’hy’la. I am sorry.’ Jim was full on panicking by now, racking his brain for anything, anything that might be of help.</p>
<p>“Wait! Scotty! If I could get their coordinates, do you think that you could focus the signal and beam them up?” asked Jim, who was crying at this point.</p>
<p>Scotty looked confused. “Aye, but how are you going to get their coordinates? We haven’t had contact for over-”</p>
<p>“For Christ’s sake, shut up and let him focus Scotty!” shot Uhura, cutting him off, “Everybody be quiet!”</p>
<p>‘Spock, hang in there. Do you know your coordinates?’ he thought, pushing the message to Spock’s end of the bond.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it!” he shouted. “29.2056° N, 87.4977° E!”</p>
<p>“I found them captain! Preparing for beam up!”</p>
<p>“Medical staff to the transporter room. Sulu you have the con!” said Jim, barely getting the words out before the elevator took him down.</p>
<p>It was quiet on the bridge for a few minutes before Chekov broke the silence.</p>
<p>“What ze hell just happened?”</p>
<p>◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆</p>
<p>Jim raced to the transporter room, where Bones, a few nurses, and Scotty were all waiting. “Energizing,” said Scotty.</p>
<p>Jim watched as the transporter pad activated, and Spock began to materialize on the pad. As soon as he was fully materialized, he fell over, where he was caught by Jim. “Spock? Spock! Bones I don’t think he’s breathing!”</p>
<p>“Step back Jim, let us get him on the stretcher.”</p>
<p>Jim followed them all the way to medbay, holding Spock’s hand the whole time.</p>
<p>◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆</p>
<p>It had been two days since Spock had gotten back, and Jim had barely left his side. Eventually, Bones had to force Jim to resume his duties, under the promise that Jim would be alerted as soon as Spock woke up.</p>
<p>The crew noticed the effect that Spock’s condition had on the captain’s behaviour. The bags under his eyes darkened with every day that passed, and he was visibly anxious. He commed medbay at least once every hour or so, until Bones pleaded with him to stop.</p>
<p>Four days after Spock returned, Jim felt something through the bond. “Spock!” He said out loud, much to the confusion of the bridge crew around him. He sprinted down to medbay. Spock was awake! Jim sent wave after wave of relief and affection to Spock as he ran down the hallway, nearly knocking over several crewmates on the way.</p>
<p>He barrelled into medbay, making a beeline for Spock’s bed. “Ah, Jim, I was just about to comm you,” said Bones, who was checking over his patient.</p>
<p>“Spock!” Jim cried, running over to his husband and promptly planting a thousand kisses all over his face. “T-T’hyla?” said Spock groggily, reaching for Jim’s hand. “Oh Spock, I thought you were gone! I could feel you fading and I couldn’t do anything about it. I didn’t,” Jim choked on his words, “I didn’t think I was going to see you again.”</p>
<p>That night, Jim disregarded Bones’ ‘No canoodling in my medbay’ rule in favor of sleeping tucked into Spock’s good side. And if Bones’ didn’t have the heart to break them apart, nobody needed to know.</p>
<p>◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆</p>
<p>The day that Spock was cleared for duty, he insisted that Bones not tell Jim. He wanted to surprise his husband on the bridge.</p>
<p>And surprised he was, nearly knocking Spock over with the force of his hug. “You’re back! Why didn’t Bones tell me?”</p>
<p>“It was at my request that McCoy did not inform you. I wished for it to be a surprise, ashayam.” Spock extended his index and middle fingers, and Jim happily completed the ozh’esta. “You sappy bastard,” Jim giggled, leaning forward to give his husband a human kiss.</p>
<p>It would be ship-wide information by the end of the day, but they didn’t care. They were alive, they were together, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, there aren't enough non-smut secret relationship fics for Spirk. Also, I edited this more than I would like to admit in order to get it at exactly 1234 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>